


Prey

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, F/M, Face-Fucking, Human/Vampire Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Vampire Anakin fucks reader into oblivion, Vampire Bites, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: Reader invites handsome vampire into her home and gets what she asks for.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Vampire!Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, again, reposting all of my imagines/one-shots.
> 
> Also there is a lot of blood in this so be wary. Reader is basically covered in blood from head to toe by the time Vampire!Anakin is finished with her, so. 
> 
> But enjoy!

Inviting a vampire inside your home was something everyone warned you against. Something they all told you would be terribly dangerous, and how the vampire would pounce on you right there and absolutely demolish and disfigure your body, or even, turn you into one of their own.

Little did they know, that was _exactly_ what you wanted.

You dreamt of nights of being alone in your house, doing nothing but watching something on the television or reading a book, and you'd hear a knock coming from the door to your house.

Then, you'd get up and make your way over there, prepared in a soft, yet elegant lace white slip and twist the handle to the door open only to reveal a gorgeous man, baring those astonishing white fangs, with beautiful blue eyes that turned a dark amber as soon as you'd invite him in.

But then the strangest thing happened.

That dream hadn't remained a fantasy.

The vampire had revealed his fangs to you after you had asked if he was indeed a vampire. He had shown them proudly, a smart, intriguing, seductive smirk grew upon his cherry red lips--which you assumed were probably stained--his tongue drew faintly over the sharp points of his fangs, showing them off to you.

He had asked why you were so interested in him, because, after all, he had come here to devour, and usually his prey wasn't so willing. Yet you... You were accepting. You _wanted_ him to devour you. He was so alluring with those broad shoulders of his, those deep, mysterious blue eyes, that mischievous and hungry smirk, with arms of supposed inhumane strength, and that gorgeous head of curly hair that draped his perfectly chiseled jawbone--bangs resting on the scar on his brow--how could you not want him to ravage you? To _savor_ you?

Now, when you invited the vampire into your home, he was pleasantly surprised, to say the least. Immediately his eyes flickered with a brilliant hunger, walking towards you with a prowl-like manner, moving you backward until your back hit the wall with a soft thud, giving into exactly what you wanted.

Your heart thudded in your chest while you looked up at the vampire who had you cornered against the wall, blue eyes tore into yours, your legs weak with complete impatience.

"I think this is the first time my prey has ever invited me into their home..." He chuckles, a radiant smirk follows from the vampire.

You smirked back at him, shrugging. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Indeed..." He hums, placing his strong and large hands on to your hips, leaning down so slowly, lips inching closer and closer to your neck, your heart beating faster with every space that began to close between the both of you.

The vampire closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, inhaling your scent, his nose pressed up against your skin, tongue gently pressing against the supple flesh, trying to get an idea of what you might taste like.

Your heartbeat thrummed in the vampire's ears, the sound of rushing, roaring streams of blood filled his head. A sense of extreme hunger washed over him when he inhaled your scent, thoughts of how he should devour you instantly filled his mind.

"Mmm... Your skin... So delectable... I can hear your heart pounding... So impatient, aren't you?" He teases, pulling away from your neck, now looking at you with that smirk of his. His eyes raked over your face, drawing down to your neck and your exposed shoulders and collarbone, his impossibly strong hands gripped your hips, pulling you tight against him, earning a gasp from you.

"I-I... Yes, that's a word for it," you mutter, your hands gripped on to his biceps, which you found to be rather large and prominent from under his white collared shirt.

Keeping his smirk, he brings his right hand up from your hip and traces his thumb over your bottom lip, moving it ever so carefully along your jaw. He wanted to test you, to see how much you could falter before him, and just as he was predicting, he was right. Seeing your lips trembling, your heart thudding in your chest, your knees weak, hands gripping his bicep out of sheer desperation. He _owned_ you.

"Well... Since you're so impatient, would you like to hear what I'm going to do to you?" He sweetly brushed his thumb against your cheek, breath low and hungry.

You swallow thickly, looking at the vampire who looked like he was holding everything back from devouring you right there.

"I... " You breathe, gasping when you feel him pull you close enough to where you could feel his hard cock pressed firmly against yourself. With your words escaping your mouth, you settle for a slow nod with intrigued eyes; the ability to form a coherent sentence had left you.

"First," his fingers trace down your cheek and move to your neck, fingers wrapping around it, thumb running small circles over the skin. "I'm going to savor you. Taste you. Taste every delectable drop of blood that I can manage. Then, I'm going to make you taste it. Taste your own sweet flavor, and I'm going to make you describe it to me so you can feel the hunger that I feel. Once I've completely savored you, and when this pretty white slip of yours is tainted with your blood, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you senseless, do you understand?"

Despite his soft gentle touches on your neck, the vampire looked at you with the most power-hungry eyes you had ever seen. His desire to ravage you was completely predatorial.

And it made you _weak_.

Butterflies fluttered in your stomach at his words, heat began to pool up in your underwear. You felt that if he were to somehow manage to make you ache more, that you would falter right there into his arms.

"I... I understand, yes," you mumble, completely aghast at his statement.

He tsks, licking his lips before letting out a breathy chuckle. "Really? I don't think you do. You understand that you're going to be aching from my cock, that your cunt's going to be worthless once I'm done with you, right? That you'd be fucked beyond the point of comprehension? Your head, dizzy from the number of times I've made you cum?"

Oh _god_.

Your cunt was throbbing now. You could feel your underwear getting soaked more at the thought of him completely wasting you. You _definitely_ understood.

"Yes, I understand, " you breathe, more desperately than you had before, hands tightening around the vampire's biceps.

And in an instant, you see those perfect hues of blue disappear from the vampire's eyes, fading out until a bright, burning amber encompasses his iris, a smirk rose from his lips so devilish as if a demon had been lurking within this beast the entire time.

You wouldn't even be surprised if there was one.

Immediately, his hands move from your waist with inhuman speed and grip you under your thighs and hoist you up so your legs wrapped around his waist, and with full zeal, he makes his way towards the bedroom to which he drops you down on to the bed.

Your breath is heavy as your head hits the soft mattress, watching this beast begin to unbutton his white collared shirt in front of you, dark amber eyes seared into yours, keeping eye contact while his hands flew expertly across his shirt.

Butterflies stirred in your stomach and soared down to your cunt while you waited for this beast to ravage you as he promised.

He tore off his shirt once he finishes and tosses it across the room, revealing his unimaginably toned figure from underneath.

He gets on to the bed, the mattress dipping when he crawls over on top of you, his arms settle at your side and his head dips to your neck, lips kissing your skin desperately.

You sigh into the relief, your hands move to his hair, tangling into it freely.

Though the vampire seems to have other plans as he takes your hands from his hair and moves them above your head, his lips begin to move down your neck to your collarbone, teeth gently scraping against it, tongue lapping at the skin as if it were his right to travel across every piece of skin you had to offer.

He pulls at your skin with his front teeth, eliciting short pathetic moans from you, your cunt throbbed with eager need as he took your skin in his teeth.

He groaned as he tasted your skin, his lips moving back up and around to the other side of your neck, one of his hands moved from gripping your wrists and traveled down your skin, tracing all of your dips and curves, setting your skin alight on fire.

You tilted your chin back into the mattress allowing for more access to your neck, which he mused at. You seemed so willing and pliant to him... He absolutely _loved_ it.

"So eager... So eager for me to taste you, aren't you?" He mumbles against your skin, swirling his tongue around in circles on a particular spot he seemed to like on your neck.

"Yes!" You cried unabashedly, pursing your lips together when you felt his hand slide under your slip and under the hem of your underwear.

He hummed delightfully, eyes darkening when they zeroed in on a spot on your neck, lashes fluttering as he imagined what you would taste like.

"Hmm, I bet you are... Let me feel how eager you are for me," He mumbles, his hand moves down your thigh and slips the drenched underwear to the side, his fingers glide over your wet cunt.

He chuckled against your neck. " _My my_ , so _eager_... Can't wait to taste you everywhere. Can't wait to mark you up, and eat you out and lick up all of that cum, princess."

You wanted to say something or tell him to hurry up and continue, but all that left your mouth was a bundle of whines as he kept teasing your cunt with his fingers, his teeth grazing against your skin.

"What? Does my little pet want to say something?" He pulls away from your neck, tongue brushing over his lips.

Your breathing was heavy, your chest rose up and down desperately. You didn't think he knew how much you wanted him. "Please... I... I need you. _Please_." You were so desperate for his man, this beast, to take you completely, to let go of himself and ravage you like you were promised.

Vampires were known to be patient animals, wanting to savor and make everything last as much as they could because they were incredibly selfish, but _fuck_ , you were throbbing terribly.

He rose an eyebrow, almost challenged at your neediness.

"Please, I need you more than you could ever know. You don't _need_ me... I _need_ you. I need you to survive. You just want me," he whispered into your ear, lips pressing a hungry kiss to your neck, fingers tracing around your clit.

"Then please... Use me," you moaned, arching your back up so your chest pushed up into his.

Without hesitation, you heard a snarl emit from the beast and immediately you could feel your heart wanting to jump out of your chest, teeth pierced your skin, earning a sharp hiss from you as you felt his teeth sink into your skin, fingers simultaneously slipped into your cunt when he had done so, sending confusing signals to your body.

Your body was screaming, skin setting itself on fire, instantly feeling the rush of blood leaving your system, leaving you to feel rather sedated and dizzy.

Yet, his fingers pumped inside of your wet cunt, a loud and relieved groan emitted from the vampire as he finally got to taste what you were offering him.

Eyes fluttered into the back of your head, the rush of blood leaving your system felt weakening yet so... Invigorating. You felt so alive, streams of blood were coursing and pumping through your veins quicker than you had ever felt before, and to top it off, excited swarms of butterflies filled your stomach as you finally got satisfaction from having your cunt filled.

His chest feigned up and down, eyes wide and full of hunger and possession, shutting every so often to taste the flavor of your blood.

"So... Good..." He mumbled into your skin, thumb now rubbing circles on to your clit.

Your breath hitched at the feeling, back arching at his teeth bearing into you and the thumb making circles around your sensitive nub.

The vampire though had become selfish, drinking and devouring you at an alarming rate. It was so quick and so fast, that he hadn't realized he was spilling blood that was trickling down your neck and on to your white slip, surely going to leave a stain there that would last for forever.

He pulled his fangs out of you, throwing his head back, savoring the flavor that you had offered him. His lips, chin, and neck were covered in your blood, which strangely, you had found incredibly hot and beautiful. He looked absolutely gorgeous at the sight.

Red sin glistened on his lips, his tongue lapping it up desperately, trying to enjoy everything you had truly given him.

"Fuck, you taste so good," he moans, his fingers still pumped inside of you.

"And gods, you're getting wetter by the second," he groans, eyes fluttering open as he leans back to look at your slick around his fingers. He pulls them out and admires the shine, bringing them to your shoulder where a stream of blood had trickled its way down, he brings the coated fingers into the blood and dips it in, and brings his fingers back up into his mouth, tasting all of you on his fingers.

His eyelids flutter at the taste, and you watch him with great curiosity, heart beating in your chest at the image in front of you.

A blood soken, ravenous vampire--much less a beautiful one--sat in front of you, tasting you completely.

He was right. You were getting wetter by the second.

He chuckles, moving back on top of you after cleaning his fingers off and presses his blood ridden lips into yours, kissing you deeply, you swallow the blood that was transferred, tasting sweet, coppery liquid, his tongue moved onto your mouth, making you take more of your own liquids.

His hands travel down your side and find the hem of your underwear, and with inhumane strength, he rips off the fabric, letting it be torn into pieces, and throws it across the room, careless of anything at this moment, except for you.

He couldn't have enough. With every second you were giving him, he felt like every time he couldn't seem to have enough. He wanted more every time, he wanted to taste everything, truly. He wanted to feel and to make you feel, so he could once again taste you, to rebuild you up only to make you come crashing down only for his own selfish purposes.

He was selfish, but damn, it felt _good_.

He pulls away from your lips, his mouth once again found your neck where he pressed sloppy, bloody kisses along your neck and down to your collarbone, and along the top of your slip, dirtying it up as he promised.

Now, your own lips were covered in blood, your eyes clung to the ceiling while taking everything in that was transpiring.

"Describe it to me," he mumbled, breathless, kissing your skin. "How do you taste?"

Your breath hitched when you felt the slip being tugged down to reveal your breasts, a wave of cold air hit you, surprising you.

"I... It was... Sweet, yet... Like metal. Like copper. It was, strange, yet it tasted so... So good," you breathed, his mouth now finding one of your nipples, his left hand began to massage your other breast as he lapped at your raised peak.

"Tell me more."

Your lashes fluttered, back arching into his mouth, a sly smirk flew from the vampire's lips.

You weren't sure how else to describe except, when you did taste yourself from his mouth, you felt nothing but power and strength. It felt strangely good.

"When I tasted myself... It felt... Strange. There was a surge of energy and strength and... _Power_ I had never felt before," you paused, taking into account that you had admitted that you liked having that feeling. "But it all felt so _good_."

He smirked against your skin, moving his head up off of your breasts and moved in front of you, those dark amber eyes burned into yours.

"Yes... It feels so good, doesn't it? Feels so good to be full of bliss... power... strength... and you could have it all."

You purse your lips together, moving your face away from him. It seemed gratifying, to feel so good, but to live forever? That seemed like a curse within itself. And to chase that hunger? All the time? It seemed endless.

"But don't worry, pet. You won't have to feel full of all those things yet," he whispers against your skin as he's pressed his lips back down on to your breasts, sucking at your unattended nipple from earlier.

"But instead..." He begins to kick off his pants, letting the black fabric fall from his legs and onto the floor. "I think I'll fill you up with my cock, for now, princess."

You whimper, rubbing your legs together at the thought of feeling so full. You looked down at his thick, full member, up against his stomach, his hand swiping around at the pre-cum that's already formed on to his tip.

" _Fuck_ , yes, please fill me up," you moan, hands gripping the bedsheets.

He chuckles, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever you ask, you'll receive."

And quickly, he brings his hands to your sides, flipping you over with inhuman strength, where you let out a surprised gasp, his cock finding your cunt, slipping himself inside of you.

He grunts, eyes shutting at the feeling, and immediately you arch your back at his cock filling you up, moaning loudly.

He huffs, his hand finds your hair and grips it, pulling it up and slowly he begins to thrust himself in and out of you, pumping so slowly, stretching your walls so deliciously.

You shut your eyes, enjoying this slow, delicious pace, but eventually, his pace quickens, his other hand finds your hip, gripping it tightly while he begins pumps himself into you relentlessly.

Cries began to fall out of your lips while his dick began to shove inside of you violently, scraping against your walls at an animalistic pace. Hard, deep, thrusts were pushed into your cunt, hitting your g-spot with fervency, your legs weakening at the feeling, mouth open and sloppy, pink drool fell from your lips.

Groans of pleasure came from the vampire, hisses, and snarls would emit from his cherry-red lips every so often, predatorial phrases would elicit from his chest.

"Fuck, look at you, shaking from my cock. You look so good, so delicious... Just wait till I have you cumming around my cock, I'm going to finish you up and lick that pretty cunt of yours clean," he'd grunt, hands tightening around your hair, drinking in every moan you cried.

You felt so dizzy, so lost and drunk in the pleasure-ridden state he had put you in as if you were under some kind of vampiric spell. Your mouth hung open lazily, walls clenched around his cock when you felt your stomach begin to tighten into a coil, waiting for a signal to snap.

"I-I, I'm going to cum!" You cried, bucking your hips against his cock, clenching your fists around the fabric to get back to a sense of reality.

He smirks, gripping your hair in response.

"Good girl. Cum around my cock for me, won't you?" He breathes hotly into your ear after leaning down, tongue running softly along your neck under your ear.

With a shattering cry, you let go, your mind fluttering into a white haze, the coil finally snapping as you feel yourself relaxing at the feeling of orgasming.

He then flips you back over, removing his cock from you, he gets down on to his knees and pushes you up towards him so his face is buried between your thighs.

He licks a long strip from your thighs to your cunt, hands gripping your ass tightly, he licks up all of the juices seeping out of your core, moaning at the taste.

"Mmm... Just as I thought... So sweet, fuck, you taste so good," he groans, tongue gliding up and sliding into your cunt, cleaning your walls from your soaking orgasm.

"Fuck!" You breathe, hands moving down to tangle your hands through his hair, gripping it tightly when you feel him enter your sensitive core.

"Gonna fuck you so hard... Fuck you until you're screaming..." He mumbles, tongue removing itself from your hole and up to your clit, lapping at your sensitive nub.

Butterflies begin to flutter again in your stomach, warm, roaring flames of heat filled your cunt at his words. Getting fucked again seemed like a dream.

But for now, his lips seemed to stay sealed around your nub, sucking intently as if he were going to get you off again by eating out your pussy.

"I... _Oh_." You wanted to yell his name, but it was at that moment you realized he hadn't told it to you.

And as if he were reading your mind, he said, "That's right... Moan my name. I wanna hear you say Anakin for me, pet."

"Anakin!" You shouted, fingers tightening in his hair, emitting a deep groan from the beast.

"Mmm-hmm, louder," he mumbled, slipping two fingers into your wet core.

"Anakin!"

He began to suck more, more fervently; desperate and eager to hear his name tumble from your lips, to feed his selfish purposes.

Fingers sped up in your cunt, tongue lapped at your clit, and soon, you could feel yourself coming across another orgasm.

A small fire began to build in the pit of your stomach. Heat encompassed your body, in which you knit your brows together, breaths escaped your grasp more quickly now, evil, sinful, words flew from your lips when you felt that fire growing hotter in your stomach.

You were on the edge, just beginning to teeter over when you felt his fingers speed up, now allowing for that fire to roar.

You gasped and shook when you felt your orgasm encompass your body, cum had once again seeped from your cunt, your legs shook from the heat before slowly cooling down from the pent up release.

Anakin groaned as he saw you gush around his fingers, to which he pulled out and once again tasted you, savoring your flavor.

"Look at me when I'm tasting you," he mumbles around his fingers.

You blink your eyes open and do as he says, looking into his burning, lust-filled eyes, who made eye contact with you as he continuously lapped between his fingers and your cunt.

"Pet, you taste amazing," he moans, standing up once he's finished tasting you.

"Though now... Now I'm going to ruin you," he smirks, brushing your cheek gently before pumping his dick in his hand, lining himself up with your wet cunt.

You swallow thickly, your heart bounced in your chest as you prepared for your cunt to be once again demolished.

He brings your leg up and moves it over his shoulder, his cock pushes inside of you slowly, a sharp gasp falls from your lips when your sensitive core is once again filled up.

He presses gentle kisses to your ankle and down to your calf, long, languid thrusts begin to move in and out of you.

His pace remained consistent. He watched your face contorting into pleasured expressions, your nails digging into the bedsheets.

He admired your messed up state.

Admiring the holes in your neck, the streams of dried up blood along your shoulders and collarbone and your chin, the top of your slip tucked underneath your breasts, your hair tangled and messed up from when he had recently gripped it.

He smirked at the image. It reminded him of how deep he could fuck you and truly mess you up, which pushed his thrusts deeper and further within you, driving himself to a faster pace, truly now fucking you.

Your body jolted with every pump he fucked into you, breasts jumping at every pulse, mouth agape from the sensation of his member hitting into your back--chest arching upward--gods, being fucked by a vampire was truly the best gift you had ever been given.

Anakin looked at your body jolting, hearing the blood rush within you, he could feel himself getting hungry once again. He turned to your calf and eyed it, licking long, lengthy stripes up and down it, deciding where to implant his teeth next.

You watched him take in your scent, and immediately you knew he was going to drink from you once again. Though, this was something you didn't mind at all.

He groaned at your cunt tightening around him, to which he chuckled at.

"You like the thought of me biting into you, don't you? I could feel that pretty pussy of yours tighten around me, fuck, you feel so good," he buffs, quickening up his already violent pace--skin slapped against skin when he had done so.

You nod, shutting your eyes when you let out a loud cry at his quick pace.

He grunts, finally finding a spot in your calf. He bears his teeth once again and bites down into your leg--a long, lengthy moan came from your throat when you felt your stomach tighten up again at his bite.

He rolls his eyes back into his head, taking in the flavor--a stream of blood trickled down your leg and on to the bedsheets, his thrusts became more violent and hungry as he fed himself, not getting enough.

He was fucking you so quick and violently--your walls felt like they were being scraped out by his cock, your g-spot was being hit every time, sending you into overdrive, especially since your mind was going foggy once again from the blood being sucked out of you.

He fucked you good, shoving his cock to his fullest extent, his mouth once again sucking your blood selfishly.

"Taste so... So good... Fuck, you feel so good... Can't get enough," he mumbled, lips lapping lazily at the blood on your leg, coming on to his own orgasm as well.

His right hand had moved from your keg and found your clit, rubbing it in quick circles to push you over the edge.

Once again, you felt your orgasm release itself from its confines, and he continued to fuck you through it, drunk on his own pleasure.

You were breathing heavy, you were tired, and fucked, and well fucked, and you could see Anakin indulging into his sins, but it was getting uncomfortable at the sheer amount of dizziness you were feeling.

"Anakin! Please!" You cried, hoping he would pay attention to you but he continued fucking you.

"Anakin!"

Finally, as if he snapped out of a trance he turned to you, eyes narrowed, fingers pulling off of your clit and moving back to your leg.

"Didn't I say I was going to fuck you until you were screaming?"

"Y-yes, but... The blood... Too much," you moaned, your eyes struggling to keep open.

"Pathetic," he snarled and pulled out of you and dropped your leg. He quickly grabbed your hips and set you down on to the floor next to him, and which you immediately knew to sit up on your knees.

Anakin placed his shaft in his hand and began to pump it in front of your face, eyes narrowed.

"Beg."

You swallowed, letting out a meek stutter, "P-please, put your cock in my mouth, sir."

He huffed, placing his thumb on your bottom lip, prying your mouth open.

" _Beg_."

And with the best of your ability, you cried, "Please! Please put your cock in my mouth!"

Once he seemed satisfied, he shoved his cock into your mouth and let you close your mouth, now fucking it, hitting the back of your throat with gags coming out of your throat relentlessly.

Chasing his own high, he let his head loll back, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of your wet mouth encompassing him, enjoying the sounds of your gags.

You watched him, that selfish beast take what you had given him, using it to his advantage. You watched his glistening chest rise up and down, you watched his mouth fall open from groaning and grunting, you watched his eyes screw shut every time he felt like he was going to orgasm--you watched all of it and drank it all in, admiring how he took what he felt like belonged to him.

"Shit," he mumbled, moving quicker into your mouth. "I'm gonna cum, and you're gonna take it like a good girl, alright?"

You nod your head quickly along his cock to the best of your ability.

With a few more thrusts, you feel him twitch in your mouth before letting out a long groan, shaking while he released his hot seed into your mouth.

You take it like instructed, swallowing his seed before he pulls out, where you finally relaxing and drop to the floor, exhausted, out of breath, sore, and totally wasted.

Anakin huffs, dropping to the floor next to you on to one knee, outstretching a hand, caressing your jaw oh so gently, his fingers running over dried up blood.

He smirks at your sight, loving how completely messy you looked.

"Oh look at you... So lovely, so pretty... So _ruined..._ Just like I promised."

"Thank you for inviting me in, princess."

You nod, offering him a small smile, your throat sore and unable to form sentences from how dazed you were.

He smiles softly back at you before standing up. He walks over and presses a small kiss to the top of your head.

"Next time I'm feeling hungry... I think I'm coming back to you."


End file.
